


All Right In a Sort Of a Limited Way For an Off-Night

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, Facials, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean picks Viggo up off the street for some sex in a limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Right In a Sort Of a Limited Way For an Off-Night

_She looked me over  
And I guess she thought  
I was all right  
All right in a sort of a limited way  
For an off-night_

__I Know What I Know -- Paul Simon

Limos were, of course, hideously bad for the environment, not to mention the fact that Viggo found everything about them ugly. From the  
design--everything unattractive about cars only larger--to the aggressive attitude of conspicuous consumption they promoted, they were  
far from his favorite ride.

And so, as he stood on the street corner in his worn jeans and ratty t-shirt, shivering a little as he tried to light a cigarette in the chill breeze, he grimaced as the long black limo pulled up. He didn't say anything as the window rolled down just enough and a long-fingered hand offered him a light, but he felt a strange sense of dull shame as he looked from the perfectly manicured hand, the monogrammed lighter, the expensive watch and the gleaming white cuffs with their gold cuff links to his own paint-stained, scarred hands and bony wrists.

"Cold night to be out." Even after all this time, Sean's slightly rough, accented voice was enough to make Viggo's heartbeat speed up just a little. Sean's hand gestured to the other door, much closer to the driver's seat. "Join me."

Something about the way Sean said it made Viggo hesitate; while Sean always expected obedience, tonight his tone was shaded with arrogance and that was unusual. It was also weirdly hot and Viggo felt a little curl of arousal gather in his stomach. Taking a long drag off his cigarette, he nodded brusquely and opened the indicated door, climbing into the limo a little awkwardly.

There was no seat at this end, and Viggo found himself half crouching, half kneeling as he closed the door behind him. As he felt the car begin to move, he looked up and gasped a little; the car seemed to go on forever and at the end, was Sean, reclining against the gleaming leather of the seat. Even with his tie off and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, he exuded class and Viggo wasn't at all surprised when his own body responded to the sight.

"Crawl back here, then," Sean said curtly and Viggo felt that strange shame again. He hesitated and Sean frowned. "Either crawl or  
I'll have the car stop and I'll kick you back out to the curb again."

There was an ashtray in the door next to him and Viggo watched his own hands as he stubbed out his cigarette. He kept watching as his hands dropped to the floor of the limo and then began to move, his body following along. It wasn't easy and by the time he was there, on his hands and knees looking down at the smooth clean leather of Sean's flawless shoes, Viggo was shaking.

He was also hard enough that he was sure his cock would bear the imprint of each button on his fly.

One of Sean's hands twined in Viggo's hair and Viggo knew that even in the low light of the limo, his hair made it obvious that he hadn't showered that day. "Open your mouth," Sean said, tugging backward until Viggo, mouth open, was looking right at Sean.

Black suit, white shirt, black untied bow-tie, perfect blond hair, the smell of leather and smoke and scotch and some kind of expensive cologne, the cool appraising looking in Sean's eyes...it all hit Viggo at once, and he felt insignificant, small, and distinctly grubby as Sean continued to look him over. "You'll do," Sean said with a nod. As Sean's free hand moved down to his trousers, Viggo sighed in relief.

When the hand in his hair tugged Viggo's head down, he knew what to do, and his mouth slid down over Sean's cock without the slightest hint of resistance, sucking hard. He was rewarded by a low moan, and Sean's fingers tightened in his hair. _Oh thank God,_ Viggo thought, and unlike so much tonight, this--the feeling of gratitude that he was being allowed to make Sean feel good--was not a new feeling.

He allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, the wet slide of his lips over Sean's cock, the taste of Sean, strong and salty, on his tongue, the rich scent of him, just a little different with whatever cologne he was wearing, the feel of the fine wool of Sean's trousers under Viggo's hands...it all blended together in Viggo's head until he was moaning around Sean's cock. Right now, there was nothing in the world more important than this.

The moment was shattered when Sean tugged hard on his hair, pulling Viggo's head up and off Sean's cock. Viggo took a chance and looked up, meeting that same cool gaze Sean had turned on him before. Before he could say anything--although he wasn't sure what he had planned to say--Sean reached down and began bringing himself off, using the same efficient, rough strokes Viggo had seen him use any number of times before.

"You didn't think," Sean said, his voice remarkably steady given that Viggo could tell he was seconds away from coming. "That I was actually going to come in your mouth?"

This time the shame was neither a surprise not a vague feeling; it slammed into Viggo like a punch to the gut. Before he could do more than get an inarticulate groan of protest out, Sean grunted and came, hitting Viggo in the face and chest with warm splashes. "Oh God," Viggo moaned, licking a stray bit of come off his lips as he fought the urge to reach down and bring himself off. "Oh God...oh fuck...Sean...please...I need...I'm so fucking close."

Moving remarkably fast for someone who'd just had an orgasm, Sean slid behind Viggo, reaching around to free Viggo's cock from his jeans. With his other hand he rubbed at Viggo's slick cheek as he spoke in Viggo's ear. "Come for me."

And, with the scent of Sean's come sharp on his face and the comforting warmth of Sean behind him, Viggo cried out and came so hard that it left him shaking and breathless. "God, Sean," he finally whispered.

"I know," Sean murmured gently, nuzzling the back of Viggo's neck as Viggo continued to shake. "It's okay, I've got you now."

Viggo clung to him, a little startled at himself. He'd taken sessions with Sean's heaviest floggers that didn't leave him this needy, but if the way Sean was behaving, Viggo's reaction wasn't all that odd. "You were so good," Sean murmured, wiping at Viggo's face with a handkerchief. "Not everyone can go there...I wasn't sure at first."

"Why not?" Now that they were talking, Viggo found it easier to breathe.

"Because you have a really strong sense of both yourself and your place," Sean said. "It's hard to humiliate someone who knows he's the most important person in your life."

"Maybe you're a better actor than you think," Viggo said, tilting his head back against Sean's shoulder and letting Sean's words warm him all over. "Or maybe I just wanted it more than I knew." He paused. "Did it work for you?"

Sean body moved a little as he snorted. "You couldn't tell?" He nuzzled Viggo's neck again. "I'll be wanking to the image of you with my come on your face," he murmured, and if Viggo had been twenty years younger, he'd be getting hard again. "You looked like you did when I first hurt you," Sean continued. "Like nothing around you made sense but you still understood it all."

"Mmm...yeah, it's like that." Viggo chuckled. "And I was fucking desperate to come."

"That too; it's a good look on you." Sean leaned around to look Viggo in the eyes. "I'd like to take you home now." He smiled. "I know we're probably not done talking about this, but as comfortable as this car is, I'd rather be in bed with you."

"Bed sounds good," Viggo said, watching as Sean leaned up to touch a button.

"Ready to go home now," Sean said into the intercom.

"I may have to change my stand on limos," Viggo said with a smile after the driver had acknowledged Sean. "I'll certainly never look at one the same way."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sb_backseat4.jpg) picture of Bean that [green_grrl](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/) posted for Vehicle Porn week in [adventures_in](http://community.livejournal.com/adventures_in/). So this is for [green_grrl](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/) as a thank you for the inspiration. The title is from Paul Simon's song "I Know What I Know." Thank yous to both [darkrosetiger](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) and [padawanhilary](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/) for giving this a quick once over.


End file.
